Nutmeg's Story
by ImNotHumanNoComment
Summary: We all know Nutmeg & Jake fathered Firestar... but we don't know much about Nutmeg herself. See what her early life was like, and how she met Jake, all right here. R&R please, no flames please.
1. The Kits Are Coming!

**A/N: Hello! As said on my profile, I was working on a Nutmeg story, and here it is. This focuses on her early life, up until she met Jake. If the Erins released a novella centered around her, I have NOT read it yet, so here is my take on how she was brought up. I know that on my profile, it says that I don't like Fan Characters, but here I really had no choice. Though, for readers who have read the Sasha spin-offs, the man depicted is none other than a younger Ken. I didn't see any kittypets that were old enough to be Firestar's maternal grandmother, so I had to add in Maggie. And for no apparent reason, I gave Nutmeg siblings... Once again, feel free to correct me if I'm wrong. This is also my first Fanfiction on this site, so any constructive criticism would be highly appreciated. Anyhow, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Nutmeg, Ken, Jean, and Jake all belong to the genius Erins. Maggie, Berry, and Mouse are from the insanity also known as my brain. **

* * *

Somewhere in the English countryside, there stood an extravagant mansion, owned by a man by the name of Kenneth Andrews. Mr. Andrews had no wife or children, yet he was a kind loner, whom the city children from far and wide would travel to see. When asked why he never married, he would simply say, "I have not found anyone worthy of my courtship yet.''

He spent his weekdays in London, working as a doctor at an Emergency Room. Otherwise, he simply sat in his study and looked onto the beautiful land that surrounded his home.

One sweltering August morning, a heavily pregnant tabby dragged herself to the porch, just as she began to give birth. As Mr. Andrews came out to greet the postman, he nearly stepped on the dark tabby, who was yowling like there was no tomorrow. Hardly a rookie at birthing, he barely managed to get her three kittens out alive.

It was almost a relief when all three of them started to mewl helplessly.

Suddenly, a phone call interrupted his silent marveling. Ken rushed indoors, leaving the tabby and her kittens alone.

* * *

_Ah, maybe this Nofur isn't so bad..._ Maggie thought to herself as she lapped at her kittens. _But what will I name these little angels?_

"I'll name this one Berry, because something about her pelt reminds me of the berry trees from the Big Woods,'' Maggie murmured as she lapped at a miniscule she-kit, who had dappled golden fur.

''And this one... my only tom-kit, you will be Mouse. Quite delicious, you know,'' She informed her dark gray tom, who looked like a miniature male copy of Maggie herself.

''And you, my youngest daughter.. Oh, how you resemble your father...'' Maggie was lost in thought, thinking of her lovely mate, who had perished once a monster had run him over. ''You will be Nutmeg.. he always loved the smell of nutmeg..''

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the study, Kenneth Andrews was occupied- occupied with his new career of yelling at land developers. ''NO, you will not build a shopping what-not on my property, and THAT'S FINAL!'' he screamed into the receiver. ''Look, Miss, I just had some pregnant cat arrive and give birth on my porch! No hello, just 'OW, help me!' And, NO, I'm NOT planning to sell anytime soon! Now, good day!"

He huffed and hung up. "Idiots..." he muttered. "Just because I have a job in London doesn't mean I want to move there."

Calming down, he returned to the porch to see how the cat was doing. but before he did, he stopped by the kitchen to fill up a cereal bowl with warm, whole milk. ''There, that should feed them.'' He took the bowl carefully and set it right outside the front door. Maggie weakly leaned over to lap the edge of the container. Sighing, and exhausted from the toil of birthing, she unhinged her jaw in a wide yawn and settled down for a nap, kits at her flank.

* * *

**A/N: I'm also in the process of writing Chapter 2, so that'll be out later today ;) Thanks for reading this far, it means a lot. R&R, no flames please. The story's going to be maybe 2-4 chapters long.**


	2. Childhood Memories

**A/N: Greetings from NYC! :D Before I get started on this chapter, I'd like to thank TigerBird-Loves-Bacon, Almighty Ironic Empress, Snowthewhitewolf, & A Person for reviewing the first chapter. It means SO much to me! And, I do realize that I said I would update 'later today,' but the only issue was that I had no idea how to actually write it out. I kept rewriting and rewriting, and here is the final version. This chapter is basically a bunch of childhood memories that are somewhat related. They all take place when the kits are 2 moons/months old. **

**Once again, Jean, Ken, Nutmeg, & Jake are all property of the Erins. Mouse, Berry, and Maggie are mine.**

* * *

The golden-furred pelt of Berry hurtled towards Nutmeg as they play-fought. Nutmeg shoved her sister off of her and sat up, blinking.

"Well?" demanded Berry. "What are we going to do next?"

"Next?" Nutmeg squealed. "You said that this game was the last one!"

"Well, I changed my mind!" Squeaked Berry.

Maggie looked up, patting the porch with her paw.

"Yes, Maggie?" Inquired Berry.

"It's sundown, sweets. Time for bed. Mouse is already curled up, so be careful."

"Aww!" They both moaned in unison. "Do we have to, Maggie?" asked Nutmeg.

"Yes, if you want to be strong enough to play at dawn."

"Okay.." Reluctantly, Berry and Nutmeg settled down by their mother's flank for the night. Gaping her jaws in a huge yawn, Nutmeg suckled briefly and fell asleep beside Mouse. Berry lay awake for some more time, but eventually fell asleep, as well.

Maggie watched her kittens intently until the moon rose, bathing them in silvery, pale light. Soon after, the lights in the house went off, and Maggie found it in her to sleep.

* * *

In what seemed like less than a minute, the first pale streaks of dawn shined upon the sleeping family. Mouse, being closest to the rolling fields, was the first to wake. He yawned, rolled over, and poked Nutmeg in the muzzle. "Nutmeg, wake up!" He mewed.

Nutmeg, who was in the middle of a pleasant dream, instinctively kicked him, catching him in the tail. "Ow!" he wailed.

Maggie looked up, yawning but alert. "Mouse?" she asked. "Are you alright?"

"Nutmeg kicked me!"

"She's sleeping, dear."

"But she kicked me!"

"Did you try to wake her up?"

Mouse felt his skin grow hot beneath his fur. "Well... maybe?"

"Mhm. Well, now you've learned your lesson." She sniffed him over gently, checking for bruises. "You'll be fine. Just don't bother your sisters."

As if on cue, Nutmeg turned in her sleep.

* * *

Later that day, the kittens tumbled and play-fought in the grass, just as the sun was at its highest point. "Mouse, Berry, and Nutmeg!" called Maggie.

Soon enough, all of her kittens were lined up neatly in front of her. "Bathtime!" she announced. "Berry, you're first."

"What!? Why, Maggie?"

"Because. Now, the sooner you get here, the sooner it's over."

"Alright..." She grunted and padded over.

Maggie began to groom her with rough, long strokes over her golden pelt, removing the dust and grime, making it shine like the sun. Maggie stepped back to admire her work. "Hmm, whiskers." She murmured, and straightened Berry's whiskers.

"Well, can I play now?" Berry asked hopefully.

"No, not yet. Nutmeg, you're next."

Nutmeg scrambled up, bracing herself. Her muscles relaxed slightly as her mother's tongue rasped over her fur, making her feel clean again. Before she knew it, it was done. She shook her pelt and padded over to sit beside Berry.

"And Mouse?"

Since Mouse had always been on the top of the heaps in which they wrestled in, his grooming was quick. Suddenly, all three kittens found themselves tackling each other on the porch.

Maggie had to smile.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it! The next few chapters might be slow, mostly because that's when the good stuff starts happening. So yes, I might be slow on updates because of that. Once again, thank you for the reviews, and I will try to get the next chapter out ASAP. :D**

**R&R, please. No flames as always.**

**- Gwyn**


End file.
